Glowing hearts
by OtterAndTerrier
Summary: Gen story, from Molly's PoV. Three moments from the Weasleys' Christmas holidays through the years. Pairings: Molly/Arthur, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione.


I don't know why I didn't remember to post this here for Christmas...

This was my entry to the Weasley Fan Club at Deviantart. It's a gen story, but Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny appear, of course. Basically, it revolves around Molly and Christmas holidays through the years. The first part is supposed to take place on Christmas Eve, the second on Christmas Day and the third on Boxing Day.  
I really enjoyed writing this, it was heart-warming.

Thanks a lot to Pili for helping me with this!

Enjoy, Merry belated Christmas and Happy 2011 for everyone! Thanks for being so awesome :D

Dessi

* * *

**Glowing hearts**

Occasionally time goes by too slowly, but generally it runs too fast, more than she would have liked.

'My, how they've grown,' Molly whispered in the semi-dark sitting room. 'Ron will be one of the tallest, that's clear... look how short his pyjamas are, and they are almost new!'

Her husband chuckled softly. 'You worry too much, darling.'

Arthur stared at their youngest children, the feeling of peacefulness their sleeping figures gave off spread through his body.

'He will be as handsome as his brothers, in his own unique way, like they all are.'

'Like you are,' Molly said, pulling him into a kiss. 'And our little Ginny...' She could not suppress a smile as she added, 'We'll have to watch out for all the suitors she will have.'

'She's only three,' he reminded her. 'Let's not worry about the future right now.'

The rest of their children had gone to bed already. The twins hadn't learned that there were no presents until Christmas morning; they surely would be sneaking out as soon as the downstairs lights went off. Percy and Charlie were old enough as to know they weren't getting anything spectacular and therefore they could wait, while Bill was too happy to be back from his first year at Hogwarts to care. Only Ron, in the innocence of a four year old, and Ginny, had insisted on staying up waiting for Father Christmas.

In spite of their constant quarrels to be the centre of attention and pampering, Ron was his baby sister's protector, and they had fallen asleep together.

Molly softly approached the sofa they were on, and instinctively tucked up the blanket wrapping it around them.

'I wish they wouldn't grow up this fast,' she whined, stroking the two little red-haired heads.

Arthur leaned in front of her and lifted her chin.

'They might stop being your babies, but they will always be your children.'

Sighing, Molly smiled back at his blue eyes and nodded.

'Let's take them to bed.'

* * *

Molly entered the sitting room to clean the remains of the holiday celebrations scattered all around. It had been a hard year and the first Christmas without Fred. She had cried more times than she cared to remember during the previous weeks, but as her children had said, they wouldn't be honouring Fred if they stopped the world to mourn him, again.

She gathered a hovering pile of empty plates and goblets and could not help but contemplate at the scene before her.

'My, how they've grown.'

Ron's lanky arms, where fresh scars joined those he had since his 5th year at Hogwarts, surrounded Hermione's body, leaning against his own. The bushy brown mane melted with his flaming hair, her head resting comfortably on the crook of his neck.

'My baby boy,' she whispered, unable to hold back tears.

Arthur, coming from the kitchen, put a supportive arm around her and rubbed her tired shoulders.

'They look happy, don't they?'

Their gazes shifted some feet away, to the armchair where he used to sit down and tell stories of Muggles to his children. Now, it was occupied by a sleeping Harry, on whose lap Ginny's head rested. It didn't look like a comfortable position; however, neither of them seemed to mind.

'They _are_.'

* * *

The house was oddly quiet after two days of activity, running here and there, and the children's voices... not that she had minded. She rejoiced in those moments when the family was all reunited, not unlike several Sundays at The Burrow, but still different and special.

Molly tiptoed her way back from the kitchen so as not to break the charm. When she reached the sitting room, she found that there were some that had been too tired to leave.

Deciding against walking further since she was afraid that she might make a noise (was it age what had made her clumsier, in some way? No, that couldn't be. She didn't feel any older), she simply stood there, staring at his youngest son, in whose arms lay her youngest grandson.

Stretched at length on the old sofa, Ron had fallen asleep, holding a curled up one-year-old Hugo on his chest.

Molly smiled to herself. Of all her children, Ron was the one who reminded her the most of Arthur. Ron had changed a lot, for good, after the war. The Battle had changed him. Hermione had changed him. Being an Auror had changed him. And lately, so had being a father.

Inexplicably (for she had made no noise), Ron woke up and rubbed his eyes, trying to sit up without disturbing Hugo.

'Hey Mum,' he whispered, smiling.

'I didn't mean to rouse you, dear,' she apologised.

'Oh, you didn't, really. Whenever one of these are born, you become a light-sleeper for a while.' Ron grinned, stroking his baby son's brown hair.

'I shouldn't have dozed off, anyway,' he added, getting to his feet. 'Hermione must be done giving Rosie a bath by now.'

In that moment, Hermione climbed down the staircase, carrying a sleeping Rose in her arms.

'Sorry for the delay. As I predicted it, she barely stayed awake enough for me to give her a proper wash.'

Hermione approached her mother-in-law and gave her a kiss.

'Thanks for everything, Molly. We've had a lovely time.'

'Thanks to you for coming, darling,' Molly replied, hugging her briefly and kissing Rose's pink cheek.

'Bye, Mum.'

Ron kissed her mother as well and followed Hermione. Molly stood watching through the window as they reached their car. Hermione placed Rose in the back seat and held Ron's door open for him to get in with Hugo. She laughed at a joke her husband said and kissed him before taking her place on the driver's seat.

Molly sighed.

'My, how they've grown.'


End file.
